ten facts
by ifonlysomebodycouldhear
Summary: ten characters, ten secrets, ten facts.
1. carly shay

**Ten Facts About Carly Shay**

* * *

><p><em>i. she liked to know everything about everybody.<em>

no, thanks for your concern, she wasn't a stalker.

it's just that the human race had always greatly interested her.

every person was so different, and yet so alike,

and when gibby told her and freddie that he was blood type O, freddie rolled his eyes and told him they had more important things to do,

and even though carly hastily agreed, she still never forgot that if sam ever needed a kidney, she could call gibby, because sam was blood type O too.

this made her happy, seeing the different connections between people.

* * *

><p><em>ii. she was the last in her class to play with bambie dolls.<em>

she showed up to school on the very first day of fifth grade, bursting with excitement for show and tell, while sassy sally remained hidden in her backpack.

nobody knew she was in there, and right before carly could debut her to the rest of the class, sam was making fun of a chubby, nervous looking boy standing at the front of the class.

"what a loser, he probably still plays with bambie dolls!" she whispered to carly, as gibby, blissfully unaware of the blonde making fun of her, went on to show everyone his macaroni art.

"what's wrong with bambie dolls?" carly asked, genuinely surprised.

sam chuckled. "good one. everyone knows those things are for babies."

when it was carly's turn for show and tell, she showed everyone her zebra print eraser instead.

* * *

><p><em>iii. she secretly likes rejecting boys.<em>

before she moved to ridgeway, a boy in the hallway called her ugly.

now that everyone thinks she's beautiful, its her time to judge.

* * *

><p><em>iv. she lied about ben huebscher.<em>

her first kiss was really some drunk, fourteen year old named anthony fleckenstein at a party when she was thirteen.

she didn't know him, and never saw him again.

and the kiss wasn't even nice. he jammed his tongue into her mouth, then asked her what her name was, then ran to the little boys room to vomit.

so when ben huebscher kissed her under a kumquat tree, she claimed that was her first kiss.

and technically, it was, because it was the first one to mean anything.

* * *

><p><em>v. her mom didn't exist.<em>

because after she left, right before carly's 12th birthday,

she decided her mom didn't deserve her acknowledgement.

* * *

><p><em>vi. once she had feelings for a girl.<em>

no, it wasn't sam or anything like that.

but something about veronica from geography was so interesting, so special.

she spent months wondering if she was lesbian or bisexual or something.

but after a bit of thinking, she decided it just wasn't who she was.

* * *

><p><em>vii. spencer gave her a brown, plain teddy bear when she was six.<em>

it's ratty and dirty and there's cotton poking out a hole in it's back,

but she still sleeps with it every night.

* * *

><p><em>viii. it made her upset to see sam and freddie dating.<em>

because she had always thought she was there to hold things together, like glue.

and for a while, she was scared that they wouldn't need her to keep them together.

that's when she realized she needed them as much as they needed her.

* * *

><p><em>viiii. sometimes she wished she could be more like her two best friends.<em>

sure, she was the leader of the trio,

but freddie and sam were everything she lacked.

they had backbone, they took risked, they were funny and eccentric and pushed boundaries.

and carly was just, carly.

she was average, not special or crazy in any way.

* * *

><p><em>x. she tries to trust everyone.<em>

but all anyone's ever done is fuck her over.

**(A/N: writing this actually made me like carly. which is weird because usually i want to release a rabid, hungry lion in her bed while she's sleeping.)**


	2. sam puckett

**Ten Facts About Sam Puckett**

* * *

><p><em>i. she talked to herself.<em>

when your mom's never home, your cat's busy drinking out of the toilet and the power bill's not paid,

a girl's gotta have someone to hang out with.

even if the person didn't exist,

* * *

><p><em>ii. she made fun of anyone with a bambie doll in fifth grade.<em>

but she played with hers until sixth.

* * *

><p><em>iii. she loved to sing more than anything else in the world.<em>

but only because melanie was bad at it.

* * *

><p><em>iv. for years, her favourite color was brown.<em>

ever since she could remember, that's what she'd been telling people.

and when someone would ask why, she just wouldn't have an answer.

she'd improvise that it was because it was the color of gravy, or meatballs.

it wasn't until she was sixteen that she realized it was the color of the brown meatball she offered freddie on the fire escape,

or the color of her father's round, brown eyes that gave her one last, guilty glance,

right before he left for some brown coffee and never came back.

the only thing she didn't understand was how a color associated with so much pain could be her favourite.

until freddie sarcastically said he hated her as she left,

and sam realized she didn't need her dad around.

she didn't care that gibby told her brown was the color of poo in fourth grade.

brown was the color that marked the start of something beautiful,

and she was prouder than ever to be holding a beautiful, brunette boy in the hospital, as her favourite brunette, tech-producer husband was stroking his son's head, near tears.

* * *

><p><em>v. she felt uncomfortable when people brought up her dad.<em>

no, not because her emotions were so strong, the thought of her dad brought tears to her eyes.

she just hated the pity she got.

she'd say he wasn't around, and people would gasp as if it was the most horrific thing in the world.

and then she'd say he left when she was eight, and she'd be surrounded with sympathetic tears and hugs and reassurance that "she's a beautiful person" and other crap like that.

and sam would say she knew she was awesome, and tell them to "shut up, you incompetent corn pop."

and they'd smile and call her brave.

it was sickening.

* * *

><p><em>vi. she started hating freddie benson in sixth grade.<em>

they had been great friends all their childhood,

but when she introduced him to her new best friend carly, he started drooling like a mindless robot.

it filled sam with a fury and anger she didn't understand until she went out to see him on the fire escape.

* * *

><p><em>vii. she still has all her beauty pageant trophies lined up on a dresser at the foot of her bed.<em>

she looks at them every night before she goes to sleep,

as a reminder of a time when she was more than just another passenger on the carly shay sidekick express.

* * *

><p><em>viii. sam only physically hurt carly once.<em>

it was after she complained about having spencer as a brother,

and sam lunged at her.

because all her life, all she ever wanted was someone like spencer.

and all she ever got was a psychotic alcoholic who wore bikinis three sizes too small.

* * *

><p><em>viiii. she once had a diary.<em>

but all she wrote in it was,

"i'm hungry. did you know chickens have wings? i guess that's where chicken wings come from."

then never looked at it again.

* * *

><p><em>x. her greatest fear is being understood.<em>

because if someone can read her like a book, they can just as easily see her fears, and her insecurities.

and sam puckett is afraid of being broken down.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: sorry, I hate adding author's notes to peices like these because it kind of ruins the mood and all, but i need to do ten characters and so far i've only got five. got any suggestions for reccurring characters i should write about? tell me in a review. thank you!)**


	3. freddie benson

**Ten Facts About Freddie Benson**

_i. he liked hanging out with wendy._

in second grade, he tried to join into a game of tag.

danny chadwick pushed him into a mud puddle.

he sat and cried by the monkey bars, until a tall girl with long, auburn hair found him.

she wore rainbow socks and blue berets and pink pants. she told him her name was wendy.

a group of passing boys called her a poo-eater. wendy smiled, and the boys' smiles disappeared.

"when people try to hurt you," she whispered. "always smile."

"why?" freddie asked.

"because then they'll never know how hurt you really are." she smiled, then pointed at a cloud.

he remembered wendy's advice in sixth grade when sam puckett poured a bowl of chilli over his head.

he didn't even think about crying.

instead he smiled, then said he'd always wanted to dye his hair red.

it drove sam insane.

.

_ii. he didn't care about sam's official deadline for playing with toys._

for show and tell on the first day, he proudly showed off his g. i. jeffrey.

and after he did, more kids stopped showing off their pencils or assorted knick-knacks they had in their bags, and showed their bambie dolls and g. i. jeffreys instead.

_iii. for the lo__ngest time, __he had a pathological fear of thi__ngs that snarled, growled, and had a craving for human flesh._

because of that reason, he tried his hardest to avoid lions, tigers, bears and sam puckett.

oh, and spencer every 28 days.

_iv. he was seriously obsessed with carly._

he kept a book full of "carly&freddie" moments.

if carly smiled at him, it went down. if carly talked to him, it went down.

he kept this up until his mom found it and sprayed him heavily.

_v. he liked harry potter._

his favourite part was about the black boy that never knew his dad.

all his life, this boy had thought his father had just rudely walked out on him.

when really, he died fighting for him in the wizarding war.

this was true about freddie's father too, he decided.

he didn't really leave his mother when she was pregnant.

he died fighting in the wizarding war.

it was 100% true.

it just had to be.

_vi. freddie was the type of guy who thi__nks everything needs to be perfect._

everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect. everything needs to be perfect.

_vii. he was a type o__ne diabetic._

he didn't tell carly or sam.

they needn't be worried.

_viii. his favourite color was gree__n._

no reason. he just liked it.

_viiii. he was__n't as nerdy as he let on._

but carly was the girly, popular one, sam was loveably vicious, spencer was crazy and gibby was out of his mind.

he needed a place too.

_x. he loved sam puckett more tha__n he has ever loved anyone in his life._

what he loves most is how he can read her like a book.


End file.
